


Now I'm Here (Blinking in the starlight)

by SleepingReader



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Hugging, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: ‘You what?’‘Well, seeing as you got the Bentley back and all, I figured I’d ask you to…’‘Yes, of course I’ll drive. It’s just…’‘Don’t you want to go?’‘Wasn’t saying that.’‘So you do want to go.’‘…Yes okay fine. When?’‘Tomorrow. Morning?’‘Pick you up at eight.’‘Looking forward to it.’ Aziraphale placed the phone gently on the receiver and busied off, thinking of what to bring.Crowley, on the other end, stared at the phone in his hand for a little longer before putting it on the table.He walked out of the room. Ran fingers through his hair. Racked his brain.He was pretty sure Hell hadn’t come up with the idea. He was also pretty sure Heaven hadn’t either. Humans, then.He came back. Looked at the phone. ‘Disneyland?’ he said incredulously.





	Now I'm Here (Blinking in the starlight)

‘You what?’  
‘Well, seeing as you got the Bentley back and all, I figured I’d ask you to…’  
‘Yes, of course I’ll drive. It’s just…’  
‘Don’t you want to go?’  
‘Wasn’t saying that.’  
‘So you do want to go.’  
‘…Yes okay fine. When?’  
‘Tomorrow. Morning?’  
‘Pick you up at eight.’  
‘Looking forward to it.’ Aziraphale placed the phone gently on the receiver and busied off, thinking of what to bring.  
Crowley, on the other end, stared at the phone in his hand for a little longer before putting it on the table.  
He walked out of the room. Ran fingers through his hair. Racked his brain.  
He was pretty sure Hell hadn’t come up with the idea. He was also pretty sure Heaven hadn’t either. Humans, then.  
He came back. Looked at the phone. ‘ _Disneyland?_ ’ he said incredulously.

Crowley spent the whole night specifically _not_ being exited. He definitely didn’t download the application, didn’t look for reviews online and absolutely stayed away from the youtube videos of the rides.  
He arrived at Aziraphale’s door at seven. Aziraphale stepped through one minute later. Neither decided to comment on the fact that they were both an hour early.  
They drove to a deserted road, and with a minor miracle they found themselves on the _Arrondissement_.  
The Bentley drove fast. Aziraphale brought sandwiches and, thank Someone, coffee. Everything was easy. From parking to checking into the small hotel a little while away from the park.  
‘I just got us the one room, my dear. It’s only got one bed, and seeing as I don’t really sleep…’  
‘It’s fine, Angel.’ Crowley said, putting the empty coffee thermos on the side table.

He looked at the bed. They had an Understanding these days, which was just a mouse-step up from the Arrangement before. They both sort of felt the other loved them. They both were holding back to make the first move. Neither of them even glanced at other people anymore. If Crowley had gotten rid of his glasses, Aziraphale might see how his eyes were constantly fixed on him.  
If Aziraphale didn’t keep his hands behind his back, they might have reached towards Crowley every breath he took.  
But they kept their glasses on, and their hands behind their back.

It was a quiet day, quieter than most. As if someone had suggested there would be large thunderstorm over Disneyland Paris. As if almost everyone who had wanted to go had suddenly decided that, no. They weren’t feeling lucky. Of course, there still were some guests. No fun having no other guests. There should be someone in the line in front of you. Someone accidentally brushing past you with an umbrella. Someone carrying a snack you desperately want. Tripping that someone so they fall into their ice cream.   
It was a nice day. The sun was shining, but a nice breeze made the flags flutter and Main Street smell like popcorn and vanilla.  
‘France trying to be America. Makes you wonder what Anaheim looks like.’ Crowley said, sauntering down Main Street.  
‘Big old Eiffel Tower laying on the floor, I suppose.’ Aziraphale joked and was pleased when he saw Crowley crack a smile.  
They were so caught up in the general splendour and the fun little shops littering Main Street that they didn’t first notice the castle.  
‘…and then they’d have little French bulldogs that…Oh.’ Crowley never got to finish his joke. Because there stood the Disney castle, roof sparkling in the still rising sun. Crowley raised his sunglasses to catch the painted gold on the tiles.  
‘..I haven’t seen something this ridiculously needlessly expensive since…’  
‘…Since that jeweller made that beautiful ruby into an ice cream cone.’*  
‘A.. Angel, that- that wasn’t.. Nevermind.’

*A jeweller by the name of Mark Mothersbaugh carved the world’s largest ruby crystal into an ice cream cone. He later admitted it was actually a turd. Aziraphale, of course, likes ice cream far to much to even consider the idea. Crowley, on the other hand, had suggested the turd.

They went closer. To get to the part of the park they wanted to go first, they’d have to go under. Crowley looked up, admiring the architecture. He had worked on stars, but could appreciate good masonry.  
Right when they stepped into the shadow of the bottom part of the castle, he felt a slight touch on his right hand. He opened it instinctively, and Aziraphale slid his palm against his. He grasped the hand offered, and raised it to point out three round shapes carved into the ceiling.  
‘Look. The three circles again. Old Walt hid his mouse everywhere.’  
‘Did you ever meet him?’ Aziraphale asked off-handedly, attempting to stay calm. Crowley lazily swung their clasped hands back and forth.  
‘Nah. Was in England already. Did meet that Mary Poppins woman.’  
‘Mrs. Travers?’  
‘Yeah, that was her. Awful old crone. Hit me with her bag.’ Crowley said, still looking at the ceiling and walls.  
‘And what had you been doing?’  
Crowley muttered something that sounded an awful lot like ‘Opening potholes in the street and sitting on her porch to watch.’**  
‘Well then, my dear. Then I think it was rather deserved.’

**After he had been hit by Mrs. Travers, he had promptly fallen into one of the potholes. Naturally.

‘Wanna ride the carousel?’  
‘Oh, no thank you. Those horses look dreadfully uncomfortable.’  
‘ _Thank you_. They really do, don’t they. Wooden bastards.’ Crowley said, looking at a couple of kids waving at their parents.  
‘Tell you what, let’s do the elephant thing.’ Crowley offered, pointing to the Dumbo ride.  
‘Might feel like flying.’ Aziraphale said wistfully, and Crowley suddenly understood the reason for going to Disneyland. If there was any place on Earth where one could fly, it was on one of the attractions. But why Disneyland? There were plenty good parks in England. And why with him?  
The answer to the first question was found quickly, when Crowley saw a nearby stand selling toffee apples and - of course - crepes.  
Then again… He had missed flying, too. And maybe somewhere in this place there was some decent champagne.  
They boarded the elephants and took off. It felt like driving with the top down, but higher up and going in circles. Nice to have the wind in your hair again, but altogether feeling rather silly. And the seats were a little cramped for Crowley's legs. Ouch.

They tried Peter Pan’s Flight. And it was nice, in a way. Excellent models.  
Indiana Jones, pretty fun! Almost felt like flying. They rode it twice, just for the looping.   
  
Tower of Terror? The beginning was quite nice. A good measure of ’spooky’ for the both of them. The rising part was fun, too. And when the elevator doors opened and you could see over the whole park. Brilliant!   
And then the elevator fell. And so did their spirits.  
And they screamed, clutching at one another, primal instinct taking over to get out out out. For surely at the bottom of that endless tunnel was the pit of boiling sulphur.  
But it never came.  
They needed lunch after that. And champagne.

Crowley absolutely adored the Pinnochio ride they did after lunch. Now _that_ was spooky!  
Aziraphale kept most of the ride looking absolutely horrified. They showed this to _children_?  
Their roles were reversed by the time they got into It’s A Small World.

‘Crowley, you simply _cannot_ step out of the boat. They said keep you hands and feet inside.’  
‘We stopped for a reason, didn’t we? We can get out now.’  
‘We stopped to let a wheelchair user on the boat!’  
‘Then why is everything in bloody slow-motion?’  
‘Because we stopped!’  
‘Well if that fucking _asshole_ puppet puts that flute to his dumb face ONE MORE TIME…’ Crowley threatened in the tone he usually only used for his plants.  
The puppet raised his flute, seemingly looking right into Crowley’s eyes.  
‘That’s IT.’  
‘STAY IN THE BO- oh dear.’  
SPLASH  
‘I win.’ Crowley said, soaked from head to toe, holding a small flute. He clambered in the boat again.  
The boat started again.  
The puppet seemed to make a rude gesture at their retreating forms.

 

They figured maybe another rollercoaster would be more to their liking.  
Thank goodness Crowley had downloaded the application. Soon they were queuing up for Space Mountain. Crowley willed himself dry and vanished the flute with a burst of flame.   
They got strapped into their seats by a kind-looking employee. A polite French voice welcomed them to the journey and asked them to keep everything inside, thank you. 

A countdown was started. They seemed to be launched, after which they flew through rail after rail of loops and twists. The space theme... shone through. But it could have been better. Paper mache planets hung from the ceiling, and fairy lights attempted to behave like stars.   
Crowley looked at the nearby lit-up model of the moon and thought he could do quite a lot better, back in the day. Aziraphale looked at Crowley looking at the lit-up model and thought they’d better have another ride.

When Crowley tried to get up out of the cart, Aziraphale stopped him. He looked at the empty queue and then glanced kindly at the friendly looking girl manning the roller coasters. She winked at him and lowered the rest of the seatbelts. Then she set them off again.  
‘Aziraphale, I really don’t think it’s going to get any better thi-'  
‘Shh. And take your glasses off. No one’ll see.’ Aziraphale said as the countdown began.  
9….8….  
Crowley took his sunglasses off. Some requests you don’t refuse.  
2….1….  
They blasted off again.  
But this time, there were no poorly lit models of planets. This time, Crowley and Aziraphale were soaring through the universe. Nebulas drifted apart around them. Asteroids burst into speckling stars that dusted their hair in silver shimmer. They orbited Alpha Centauri. They fell through the galaxies. Golden-yellow starbursts flew around their ears. And in the distance, the endless call of the Universe, beckoning. This was what Heaven was supposed to be like. What it used to be. An entire sandbox of opportunities. Of beauty. Of wonder.

Crowley turned his head to look at Aziraphale. His sunglasses in his hand. His yellow snake eyes unprotected for once. If you had asked at any different time, Crowley’s pupils were wide only because of the dark. And they were only teary because of the wind. But if you asked Crowley now…

‘My dear, are you okay?’ Aziraphale said. He should have shouted for the wind rushing past their ears. For the clatter of the rails. But he didn’t need to. They could hear each other perfectly.  
‘Aziraphale, you’ve brought me _home_ ’  
Aziraphale just smiled, and grasped Crowley’s hand tightly. Crowley curled their fingers together.  
They wished they could stay there in the almost-stars forever. But they both knew they couldn’t.  
The end of the roller coaster was nearing, and Aziraphale was stretching every second. Every strand of time resisting his pull, trying to get back to their clock. Crowley looked at him, still without sunglasses. He opened his mouth to speak.  
‘Aziraphale, I-‘  
And then the ride stopped.

‘No…’ Crowley all but hissed. But the new passengers were already boarding. It was time for them to go.  
‘No, it doesn’t go like this.’ He said, mostly to himself. He brusquely pushed his sunglasses to his face. He grasped Aziraphale’s hand. He led the angel to what looked like a submarine. Its sign said something about _20.000 Leagues under the Sea_ , and someone called _Nemo_. They made their way down into it. There were no people inside. Thank… whoever.  
A faint and panicky part of Aziraphale’s mind thought that Crowley might pin him to the wall again, shouting at him for wasting miracles on stretched time or other things.

But instead, Crowley let him go, and took a few steps back.  
He took his sunglasses off. His eyes conveyed more emotion than I can get onto a page.   
‘Aziraphale, I… Aziraphale, _please. Please_ tell me if I’m going too fast. Please.’  
Aziraphale shook his head.  
‘Because it’s okay, what we have! It’s great! And if you want to continue like this, tell me immediately.’  
Aziraphale stayed silent, hands at his side. How he wished he could stretch them out to Crowley. How he wished to hold him. But this was not his turn to speak. These were Crowley’s thoughts, being strewn into the room, onto the damp floor.  
‘But…’ Crowley started. ‘But if you want to… _change_ anything about… the Arrangement, the Understanding, whatever it is…’  
Aziraphale looked at him, nodded slightly in encouragement.  
‘Then I want you to know that, well. That. Uuh. Gghm.’ Crowley waved his hands around, trying to grasp the words from thin air.  
He took a deep breath. And the words he was searching so desperately for fell out in exactly the right order.  
‘Aziraphale, I love you. I’ve loved you since you gave away your stupid sword. There. Said it. Ha.’ He finished with a slight smile. His eyes were soft. As golden-yellow as the star-showers they had passed on Space Mountain.  
Aziraphale took a step forward, just enough to reach out his hands and clasp Crowley’s.  
‘Well then.’ He said, raising them to his lips. Kissed them. ‘I believe I can speed things up a bit. I love you, too.’  
  
Crowley huffed out a delighted laugh. He dropped his sunglasses on the floor, and stepped forward. A slight crashing sound told him he had stepped onto them, but he didn’t care. Because this was where he had wanted to be for over 6000 years.  
He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, and held him close. He felt the angel wrap his arms around him, too. And for a while, it felt like they had their wings wrapped around the other, too.  
They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, but that was only because both of them were stretching the seconds.  
And eventually, the seconds snap. Footsteps came down the stairs of the fake submarine.  
‘So.’ Crowley said, breaking apart and linking their hands once more.  
‘So.’ Aziraphale said.  
‘What would you say to some dinner?’  
‘I’d _love_ some.’

**Author's Note:**

> and then they KISS. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments keep me on the write path, so if you have thoughts, spill 'em in the little box below.  
> I loved writing this, just cause I wanted the boys to go on roller coasters. OOPS i made it meaningful.


End file.
